


Love in Your Reality

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Let Corrin say fuck, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: Late one evening in the astral plane's citadel, Corrin becomes an accidental voyeur to Jakob pleasuring himself. Just as she turns to leave, she hears him call her name...and decides some teasing may be in order to make the man confess his true feelings. [Corrin/Jakob]





	Love in Your Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off an anonymous ask from Tumblr! The request said, "Jokamu request? Either Corrin catches Jakob jacking off while moaning her name or Corrin pushes Jakob up against the wall, knowing he has feelings for her, and teases him until he admits them?"
> 
> Thank you so much for the request! I always love writing anything Jokamu-related. I hope you enjoy!

Corrin rarely stole through the fortress halls so late at night.

It wasn’t fear or dread stunted her ventures through the dark catacombs of her own army’s citadel. Rather, the princess-turned-warlord was almost always too tired to find purpose in late-night strolls. After arduous battles and waves of shadowy opponents, Corrin was lucky that she managed to amble her way back to her bedroom before passing out completely.

However, of late, certain thoughts had been ripping her away from her bed and making her particularly restless after sundown.

Those thoughts mostly included her butler and retainer, Jakob.

Recently, she’d tasked the man with helping her become more independent by helping her make tea. An insane concept, the more she’d mulled over it, but it had seemingly served as sufficient reasoning at the time.

She still felt invisible marks on her hands where his fingertips had scorched her skin. The light brushes left behind lasting heat that, throughout the tedious crawl of the day, slowly spread from her fingers to other, more throbbing regions of her body. She wanted to imagine what those deft, skillful fingers would be like in her hair, against her breasts, between her legs, rubbing against her… _no._

In short, sleep was impossible.

Corrin vented her frustration by pacing the halls. She hoped to channel her arousal to her legs by forcing them to pound the cold pavement until her body was exhausted enough to welcome rest.

As she paced about aimlessly, she was lured to pause by a sudden interruption of the nighttime silence. From a distance away, she thought he heard small, intermittent cries drift down the hallway. The sounds were breathy and indistinct because of the distance, but the more she tuned her pointed ears to listen, but more she furrowed her brow from confusion.

Was it…moaning? That didn't seem right.

Corrin picked up her pace through the halls, following the sounds. The echolocation of the soft cries led her far into the depths of the citadel, where the army usually stored weaponry and spare supplies so it was safe from pillages from invading armies.

As she pressed onward toward the source of the noise, she descended the stairs to one of the smallest rooms in the basement. One of her hands skimmed the wall as she navigated the darkness. Finally, the sensation coarse stone stopped skimming her fingertips, and she realized she’d reached a corner. From the other side, she could see the flickering glow of torches as they diffused soft, orange-tinted halos across the dark walls.

The princess peeked curiously around the corner as saw a figure as a tall, broad-shouldered outline amidst the glow of the firelight.

It was Jakob. The man appeared to be alone, however, judging from the desperate sounds he was making and the way his lithe body was reclined against the wall, it seemed he hadn’t the foggiest idea there was a familiar voyeur lurking in the shadows watching him pleasure himself so openly.

She inhaled sharply between her teeth at the sight. One of her hands soared to her mouth to muffle the sound as she pressed her back tightly against the stone wall. The coldness of the inlay was only heightened by how much her body’s own temperature had raised from hearing his desperate pleas.

Just as she was about to creep away from the display that she had no permission to bear witness to, another sinful moan slithered through the air.

“C…Corrin…”

The princess stopped dead.

The sound lassoed her from her fit of careful creeping. Slowly, hand still firmly over her mouth, she stopped creeping away and lingered behind the corner of the doorway. Still, under the inky cover of darkness, Corrin leaned against the wall for support as a million different thoughts raged and boiled inside her head.

For a terrifying second, she’d thought he’d called her name because he’d heard her padded footsteps creeping down the halls.

Every fiber and sinew of her body was as still as a statue’s as she waited for him pull himself together and interrogate her right on the spot.

However, he made no such appearance before her. In fact, his moans and quick gasps didn’t so much as stutter.

As his moans and breaths began to intensify and quicken, Corrin found her body sinking more and more heavily against the wall. With each sound, she felt a strange yet satisfying fondness build inside her.

It… _hadn’t_ been some weird fluke.

Jakob hadn’t called out her name because he’d noticed her. He’d called out her name because he was thinking of her.

That wasn’t all.

He was leaning against a wall and jerking off while moaning her name. Only her name, nonetheless. The declaration was unadorned with any of the usual royal titles, like ‘Lady’ that he typically attached to her for the sake of some blasted rules and decorum.

At that moment, when he was in the throes of bliss, he called out for her as if she was his lover, not his princess.

The revelation was practically dizzying.

The person she’d had too many sinful dreams about to count was masturbating to _her…_

…And it felt amazing.

The surge of delight she felt warm her entire body didn’t stop at her heart and face. Pleasure began to build like a second heartbeat between her legs. As her heart raced, her hips began to soften. The tantalizing sensation building in her was heightened tenfold by the sounds of his deep inhales and aroused groaning mere yards from her.

There was no way she could intrude on him. Even if she longed to return his affections, it would have been vile of her to reveal her presence so belatedly. She cared about him too much to do such a vile thing.

Then, a wicked thought crossed her mind.

It was late at night. Everyone else was in sleeping, so the likelihood of an intruder was low. Jakob definitely wouldn’t notice her either. That is, as long as she stayed quiet.

Nobody ever had to know.

With deliberate slowness, she sank down to the floor until she was on her knees. The rough texture of the floor scratched at her skin, but the tactile friction was the last sensation on her mind. Then, with one hand still firmly plastered over her mouth, she began to inch her fingers down her stomach and between her parted thighs.

From the other side of the wall, just around the corner, he continued to call out her name in a hushed whisper. Over and over, he whispered her name as if it was a mantra.

“Corrin…” Jakob gasped again, and in response, she felt her spine snap taut and leaned her clit harder into the pads of her fingers. The pleasure was instantaneous.

It wasn’t like the other times she’d touched herself.

Usually, when she sought solace with her own hands, it was in the early morning hours amidst the sound of chirping birds and peach-tinted lights of the nearby sunrise.

Now, hearing the hoarse voice of another groaning her name mere inches away in pure and unbridled wanting, it felt as if he was the one massaging her clit in his hands.

She bit back the urge to whimper his name as she gently inched her fingers inside her in sync with the sound of his crying, curling them slowly upward and into the soft flesh of her vulva.

Lifting her ass slightly, she teased her clit in sync with his cries. When he stuttered or exhaled, she pressed long and hard against herself. Soon, she found herself biting the inside of her hand gently as she continued to finger herself.

It took little time for her cheek to flame and for sweat to softly prickle her brow at her efforts.

As she listened to his muffled gasps, her mind also began to wander and daydream.

Just on the other side of the wall, Jakob was jacking off to thoughts of her. She couldn’t resist wondering what he thought of her. As a butler and fighter, Jakob was the image of staunch professionalism. She would have paid a fortune to know what he was thinking about. Was he imagining what it would be like to make love to her in her own bedroom after everyone else in the fortress had gone to bed? Or, was he thinking of fucking her against the very small wall that parted them, the sheer adrenaline of getting caught only spurring them onward even harder and faster? The woman imagined how his hands would feel to have his fingers instead of her own moving inside her. Thoughts of how he could undo her with his fingers, or his mouth, between her legs urged her to move hard and faster against the insistent presses of her fingertips.

Then, with another guttural cry, she heard her growl her name like a curse. “Oh, _fuck_ …Corrin!”

Her chest heaved as her hips bucked heavily into her hand.

The sound of Jakob cursing so profanely almost made her whimper loud enough that her trembling fingers wouldn’t have been able to cover the sound. It was enough of an extra push for her to press into her clit at the perfect angle to completely unravel the hot, pulsing ball of nerves that had raveled so tightly between her legs. As her body wobbled and her bones went soft as waves of warm pleasure snapped her body taunt, she pressed her back against the wall. It was enough of a buffer to somehow silence her writhing, at least compared to him, who was still completely unaware that anyone had been watching him. With each tightening and delicious spasm around her fingers, she bit into her hand in some attempt to channel the burning temptation she felt to call his name.

Part of her wanted to turn the corner and go to him. She wanted to glimpse his lovesick expression and feel the warmth of his cheeks and skin after his lusty endeavor. Gods, she wanted to how marvelously unraveled his finely-craft body looked after his release.

The princess wanted to tell him so badly that she, the prestigious warlord of their ragtag army against the heinous King Garon, had just fingered herself into a complete frenzy on the other side of the same wall.

She felt remnants of her climax deep in the quivering muscles of her thigh, and in the small amount of scalding wetness that dripped into her contorted palm.

Despite the haze of her orgasm still blissfully clouding her mind, she knew she couldn’t linger long. As she unfolded her body upward, she couldn’t help but wonder about how he looked after his own session.

Curiosity burned bright as she wondered wantonly if he’d caught his own release, or if his arousal had created a sheen across his battle-hardened stomach and chest.

Somehow, with an iron-will, Corrin tore herself from the wall and began her wobbly venture back to her own room as silently as possible.

As soon as she was a safe distance away from the dangerously tempting display, she let out a light laugh and allowed her hand to finally fall around from her mouth. The gesture revealed a wide smirk crossed her rosy visage.

Now, she _damn well_ had something to tease him over.

* * *

The following morning, she decided to do just that.

“Jakob. I’d like a word.”

The butler looked up from the checklist he was reviewing to spy Corrin lingering in the corridor.

“Certainly, milady,” he said pleasantly. He set the list down atop the leftover inventory, effectively disregarding the task immediately in favor of tending to her inquiry. He was beside her in an instant, as faithful and loyal as ever. The man’s absolute devotion and promptness brought an immediate smile to her lips.

“How may I be of assistance?” he asked with a charming smile. Her heart thrummed in her chest at the sight.

“I actually need your opinion on something,” Corrin said slowly. With a coquettish tilt of the head, her sanguine eyes sloped upwards to meet his. Her sultry gaze pierced her bangs and soft lashes with ease. “Tell me, honestly. Do you ever think about me?”

He paused. Then, with a swallow, he narrowed his gaze down at her. “That’s a very sudden and…personal question. Um, what exactly do you mean by that?”

“I mean exactly what I asked,” she managed to calmly reply. “We’ve known each other for so long, right?”

“I…would say that’s true,” Jakob replied, still confused. “So, yes.”

Corrin smiled broadly until her eyes crinkled at the edges. She traipsed forward with soaring confidence. She dared to tighten the screw even further.

“Well, lately, I’ve been finding it hard to focus,” she hinted, watching his expression carefully. “I think it’s because something has been distracting me.”

Jakob angled his head as she took another long-legged step forward. He said in an almost featherlight whisper, “…I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

If Corrin hadn’t known Jakob most of his life, she might have missed the sudden flash in his eyes or the way the corner of his mouth trembled slightly at the inquiry.

The butler took a beat before replying very slowly, “I’m sorry, milady. I’m afraid I still don’t understand. Could you, perhaps, elaborate? If you’re having a hard time focusing, that simply won’t do. I’ll do anything I can to assist you.”

His tone was even more strained than usual. She had to wonder…was he asking permission? Was his stammering some kind of desperate, silent plea for her agreement to press forward with their affections? Gods, she absolutely hoped so.

“Do you want to know why I’ve been distracted?” she asked softly.

“If…it will help you, milady,” Jakob replied. “Then, yes, I’d be curious to know.”

Corrin closed her eyes and mused over what she really wanted to ask him.

The possibilities before her seemed deliciously endless, and all equally tempting in her desire to make a reality.

* * *

_As her lips lingered at his neck, she asked slowly, “Jakob, do you want to ravish me? Do you want to pin me to this wall and make love to me?”_

_“Lady Corrin, please…” he begged, eyes fluttering shut as she continued to skim the velvety skin of his neck._

_Then, she pressed her hips to his, so their bodies could grind in a soft sway. As her skin slid against his, even through layers of clothes, it was impossible for him to hide the way his hardened arousal dug into the soft skin of her thigh. He felt long and thick, and the visceral pressure against her skin made her hips buck in anticipation at the idea of how his length would feel buried deep inside her, pounding her until she saw stars behind her eyelids and was too breathless to even scream his name._

_She smirked in satisfaction and pressed a kiss to the pulsebeat of his throat._

_“Jakob, do you want to fuck me?” she husked._

_She punctured the statement with another firm sway. The action ripped a guttural moan from his lips._

_“Gods, yes...!” he finally admitted. Composure eroded, he rocked his hips against hers lasciviously. Corrin felt his erection press into her belly and left her hips to meet his arousal more adequately._

_Corrin tried her best to keep her voice and limbs from shaking too much. Excitement gripped her as he legs straddled his narrow hips and her hands struggled to keep a solid grip on his wrists._

_Finally, he pressed back against her grip. She folded willingly so he could grip her tightly and press his lips to hers in a searing kiss that seemed to set the entire web of nerves in her body ablaze with desire._

_“Then do it,” she ordered shakily. There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in her voice. “Jakob. I want you.”_

_That was all it took._

_His arms around her in an instant, pulling her feverishly close until they were a tangle of limbs and discarded clothes that Corrin couldn’t discern heads or tails from. It was a symphony of gasps and popping buttons as they found solace against a nearby wall to assist in keeping their bodies upright._

_“Hurry,” she gasped as she watched in fascination how his skilled hands made easy work of her armor. “Please, Jakob. Before someone…”_

_He was already ahead of her. Jakob pressed a hard kiss to her mouth to silence her temporarily as he continued to promptly rid her body of her armor._

_“Are you…” he went to ask, but she shook her head._

_“Please, just do it,” she begged, thighs shaking as she parted them across his pelvis. She felt unbearably sinful, nude from the waist down with her shoulder squared against the fortress basement. Anyone could check the stock room and spot them almost immediately…_

* * *

The dream faded from her mind at the end of a thoughtful pause.

Yes, that was exactly what she wanted.

She wanted it _all._

“I’ve been thinking about you,” she revealed, reaching out until her calloused fingertips could skim the wool lapels of his uniform's vest. “Even more so, I’ve been thinking about how close we are, and how well we know each other.”

“Lady Corrin…” he struggled to say. His breath came in rasps. The quickened pace made his chest heave against hers.

Just one touch had rendered him to putty, and yet, he didn’t wilt away from her.

“Jakob…I’d love to know even more about you,” Corrin confessed lowly, flattening her hands against his chest. “In fact, I’d like…for you to be more than my butler.”

His eyes shot open in surprise at the confession.

Meanwhile, she blinked in confusion. Not in response to his reaction, but rather, in response to her own statement.

That was unexpected. The change in tone was brisk enough to give her whiplash.

She’d entered the situation with the idea to tease him into oblivion until they were both thrashing against the nearest wall or were joined sinfully at the hip behind the safety of one of the citadel's many locked doors.

Corrin knew she wanted to kiss him, and that she wanted to unpeel his clothes from his body and explore him with all her senses. She wanted them to ravish each other until they were sweat-slicked and breathless, and to fuck each other until they were coming undone in each other’s arms.

She was confident that was what she wanted. Hell, she was beyond certain that was what she wanted.

Yet, the statement that had fallen from her lips was a confession that was as vague as it was chaste. It puzzled her briefly, and she felt a flicker of disappointment within herself for the sudden bout of demureness.

Despite her feeling that the statement was too soft compared to what she’s originally planned to declare, she was surprised to see that her statement seemed to elicit a more visceral reaction from Jakob than her more sultry flirting had.

At that moment, Corrin realized she saw something that she prized even more than lust reflected in his eyes.

It was adoration. Pure and unbridled adoration.

“Corrin…” he stammered, eyes widening and shining like stars.

He drifted half a step closer to her, as if in a trance, before snapping out of it and backstepping quickly. His lavender eyes were wide with newfound caution. “Wait, are you sure you know what you’re asking? Please, I’m not misunderstanding, am I?”

It broke her heart to see him so uncertain that anyone would love him.

“…No, you’re not misunderstanding,” she said with a soft shake of her head, making her mane of pale curls sway across the expanse of her back and battle-broadened shoulders. “Lately, I’ve been thinking about you a lot, and not in ways that a royal should think about their retainer.”

It was his turn to go bright red in the face. She didn’t need to ask him if he felt the same.

“I want to be with you,” Corrin husked. Her cheeks burned a shade of deep raspberry, and although there wasn’t a mirror nearby, she was fairly certain she must have looked absolutely ridiculous. “I know it’s wrong, and I guess I don’t know exactly how you feel…”

Oh, gods, what if he only longed for a physical relationship? The possibility hadn’t dawned on her until that moment, because Corrin had known Jakob her whole life, and he hardly seemed like someone who would so obviously desire something or someone he didn’t truly desire.

Then again, what if she was wrong? Or, what if she’d misunderstood the sight she’d witnessed before, and he felt similar affections for other people in the fortress? What is she wasn’t special to him at all?

The series of panic-prompted revelations terrified her to the core. All of a sudden, she wished she could lasso every flirtatious remark back into the quiet, safe space in her head.

“I guess I _really_ don’t know how you feel at all,” she repeated aloud, now floundering with her words more than before. Her hands worked themselves crazy fidgeting and twisted together as her nervous confused continued. "You're my best friend, and I don't want to ruin anything between us, but...lately, I..."

Her sentence was cut short by the sensation of Jakob’s lips against hers.

The kiss was just as warm as she’d dreamed, but infinitely softer than she’d ever thought. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation to feel the way his jaw slid against hers, tugging her lips open with barely-there friction that left her moaning for more. A blissful sigh plumed from her lips, and she went slack-jawed from the tenderness of his touch.

Their mouths remained connected for only a few moments, but to Corrin, the expanse still ended far too quickly.

Even though the touch was fleeting, something about it felt right. Everything about it felt like fate. It was as if they’d always belonged with each other and had finally come together in a pre-destined union.

It was like kismet.

When he pulled away, she almost gripped his shoulder so their mouths could meet again and she could return to paradise.

“Forgive me for interrupting you, Lady Corrin,” Jakob whispered, pulling away just far enough to flash her a handsome, yet shy, smile. The combination was one that softened her bones with one, lovesick glance. He whispered softly, “But…I didn’t want to keep you waiting any longer.”

It seemed he was already ahead of her.

The princess couldn’t hold back any longer. She let out a peal of joyful laughter and pounced on him until their jaws were grinding and their arms were entwined about each other’s torsos. He joined her in the reverie by laughing almost as loudly as her, worshipping her face and lips with what must have been a hundred butterfly kisses.

“Lady Corrin,” Jakob whispered, folding her body in his arms and tight against his thundering heart. “I love you!”

The dream became reality with just three words.

“I love you too, Jakob,” she swore passionately. She took his face into her hands and brought their lips back together so they could enter nirvana again.

This time, they could enter it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you, anon. Whoever you are, you’re a star.  
> (strums guitar)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for this amazingly fun request!
> 
> This was so, so much fun to write. I hope it’s half as fun to read!  
> Reminder that I’m pretty active on my Tumblr account, [romeo-and-antoinette](http://romeo-and-antoinette.tumblr.com) . If you’re a member of the Jokamu fam, stop on in and say hello! I’m always accepting requests, just like this one! 
> 
> Bye for now! As always, I’m sending virtual hugs and kisses to you all.


End file.
